owa_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sansa
Sansa Jentry Madsen (née Jentry; born June 3, 1991) is an American professional wrestler signed with Orlando Wrestling Alliance under the ring name Sansa. Madsen is best known for her time with World Elite Wrestling on their Adrenaline brand under the ring name Sansa Jentry where she is a former WEW Women's Champion. Early Life Sansa Jentry was born and raised in the Upper East Side neighborhood in Manhattan to a father who works on Wall Street and a mother who is a CFO for a Fortune 500 company. Growing up without any siblings, Sansa learned from a very young age that she wanted to be different. Even though she was provided with anything she wanted and excelled in the finest schools, Sansa slowly pulled away form her parents, moving out of their apartment and into one of her own the day after graduation. As time moved on, she became estranged from her parents. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling (2014–2015) Sansa started out in WEW appearing alongside Men of War in backstage segments because she was dating Luke Bane. She then signed a contract and was placed on Adrenaline. She was undefeated until she suffered a loss to Equinox. In 2014, she became the new Queen of the Ring which had been dormant for 3 years, thus earning herself a shot at the WEW Women's Championship. It was revealed that at Battlefield 2015, Sansa would be cashing in the shot against Jasmine. Jentry would go on to lose the match although not without controversy as Stasi Savage after Jentry was shoved to the outside of the ring, Savage attacked Jasmine causing a disqualification. Savage would go on to injure Jasmine forcing her to vacate the championship. It would later be revealed that the Board had granted Sansa a rematch for the championship and she later challenged Savage to a match at Retribution for the championship which was later revealed to be a Cage match. Jentry defeated Stasi Savage at Retribution by claiming out of the cage, thus winning the WEW Women's Championship and bringing her wins in cage matches to 2. She would go on to lose the title to Shannon Treamon at WEW's last ever show. Orlando Wrestling Alliance (2017–present) After a long hiatus from wrestling, Sansa signed a contract with Orlando Wrestling Alliance the same company her husband is apart of and is using just her first name as her ring name. Personal life Jentry was previously in a relationship with wrestler Luke Bane. During her time with him, she would enter the ring carrying a stuffed Mogwai plush of Stripe from the movie Gremlins. Sansa started dating wrestler Alex Madsen in December 2014 before marrying him in February 2015. The couple divide their time between Malibu, California and New York City. They also have 3 cats: Raven, Spooky, Wolfie and 1 dog which they got in 2017. In September 2015, Jentry revealed that she and her husband were expecting their first child, a boy to be named Oliver Alexander, due in May 2016. Their son was born May 27. On August 27, 2017 Alex revealed that Sansa and he had a daughter as well named Lily Elsa. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Blacking Out'' - (Forward somersault cutter) **''Black Queen/Dollface'' - (Gory neck breaker) **''Raven Beauté/Oleander ''- (Lotus lock) *'Trademark moves' **Wheelbarrow facebuster **Backbreaker rack **Wrist lock sitout side slam **Abdominal stretch into chin lock *'Signature moves' **Arm track neckbreaker **Bridging northern lights suplex **Cloverleaf while kneeling on opponent's neck **Corner foot choke **Corner slingshot back elbow **Cradle DDT **Double knee backbreaker **Enziguri **Hair-pull curbstomp **Hangman's choke **Shining wizard **Side effect elbow drop **Spike DDT **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **Triangle choke *'Managed' **Alex Madsen *'Nicknames' **'"The Dark Oleander"' **'"The Black Queen"' *'Entrance themes' **"Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate (WEW; 2015) **'"The Divine Infection"' by Motionless in White (2017–present) Championships and accomplishments World Elite Wrestling *Queen of the Cage (2014) *WEW Women's Championship (1 time)